Neptune
Neptune is one of the nine main protagonists of Planet Dragons: The Series. He is the Planet Dragons' technician member (often being paired with his brother Uranus), hence being the most intelligent out of them all. He relies on scientific information with the distinctive talent of inventing useful weapons and gadgets. He is a student trained in Dragon Kata martial-arts. Creation Initial Concept Like Pluto, Neptune was late in development (somewhat), compared to the rest of the Planet Dragons. He originally lacked forearms (which is what his present design has), and only had three spikes on his head-crest. He was also generally small in size, not unlike his other eight siblings. Biography & History Adolescence Laboratory Experience Neptune was formerly a senior student who worked at a science lab, doing an experiment to impress the Professor of the lab. It was a success, by which he made a robot that could solve a Rubik's cube within a few seconds. This was also the time the dragon met Mindly Mechtress, a young woman who was also high in intelligence. The two shortly became friends, but Mechtress wanted to do an experiment considered "spectacular yet impossible". Neptune quickly questions about this, knowing that she might be getting into something dangerous. He is then asked to help her on her project, which the dragon reluctantly does so. Hours later, Mechtress' project turned out to be a large generator with ray-blasters applied to it. Neptune stands back to observe. She activates a switch on the generator, in which it shoots rays directly at the other students (except for Neptune, who evaded a shot) in the lab, allowing her to absorb most of their intelligence, but this also causes the generator to become overloaded with power and explode, much to the dragon's shock. Neptune finds out that Mechtress has been secretly planning to gain an IQ much higher than that of his. Just then, the lab's Professor arrived along with two security guards, who were fed up about the problem. Mindly Mechtress admittedly confesses that she was the cause of the whole experiment, but due to how angry the Professor was, he immediately sends the security guards to arrest her with no second thought. This causes Mechtress to swear revenge on her former dragon-friend, and thus she scratches Neptune hard on the face (resulting a scar inflicted on his left eye). The Neptunian Serpent suddenly saddens up and gets kicked-out of the lab, all because he was involved with Mechtress' incident. The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons: The Series Episode Relevance = Season 1 = = Season 2 = = Season 3 = = Season 4 = = Season 5 = = Season 6 = = Season 7 = Young Adulthood Planet Dragons 2 In the sequel, Neptune became one of the few dragons who did not fall victim under the control of Captain Sagittarius, a space demon. Since he became aware of the upcoming invasion over the City of Prosperity, Neptune joined Sirius A, along with Terra and the rest of the non-enslaved dragons. Using his own expertise and fighting-ability combined, he was able to triumph over the disastrous conflict, as well as defeat Sagittarius, even seeing that his family had returned to their former glory. Other Appearances ''Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality'' Alchemy Adventure Neptune (along with Mercury, Venus, Uranus, & Pluto) reappears in the RPG-based game, Alchemy Adventure. He was taken under the element-name Neptunium. General Information Physical Appearance Neptune is generally a large, serpent-like creature with short wings and forearms (yet he lacks back-limbs), making him resemble a European 'wyrm' or the mythological sea-serpent. He is quite muscular, and sleek; This helps reinforce most of the slick motions he makes (quite like other certain characters, such as Terra), in which he was portrayed to have. This way, Neptune would often rather slither & glide, instead of commonly performing a 'strong-step'. For head/facial features, Neptune has a rounded-snout like Terra, and his eyes are colored sapphire-blue. He also bears a small, curved-barbel underneath his chin. He possesses dark, curved-horns positioned backward, as well as a spiked head-crest that shortly fades from light-blue to purple. Finally, his left eye bears a thin, horizontal scar inflicted by Mindly Mechtress. Neptune has deep, beautiful blue scales, with hidden royal-purple undertones, and black claws. He has sky-blue chest-plates, with white stripes running along his back from head-to-tail. His wings appear to look pale & icy, similar to those of Uranus. He also has purple spines that run from neck-to-tail. He wears blue fireproof wrist-cuffs, and straps around his arms, like all of his other fellow siblings. He also wears a collar (which is the same shade of blue as his cuffs) with a tag labeled the number 8. 2015 Update Neptune will be maturing to a fully-grown adult, and also have major design-changes. * He gains a thick (yet barely visible), white unibrow. * His voice evolves slightly; changing to a politically-correct British accent, compared to his previous Australian-accent. * His horns have tines protruding from the edges. * He now has a single tail-fin instead of the early planet-shaped rattle. * A metallic guard is now worn around his right wrist, covering the base of his paw (This replaces one of his fireproof-cuffs and wrist-straps). He uses it to heal heavy battle-damage. 2017 Update * His collar is now applied with a safety-light for traveling in the dark. Additionally, his number 8 is now located beside the light. Personality Neptune is somewhat like the archetypical genius-hero of the team who is highly superior in intelligence. Even one of his development descriptions states that he has a total IQ of 300. There are some things that do separate him as a character, though. Neptune does not always manage to impress others, particularly Mars and Venus, who both would often treat his talented ability to design great inventions as a typical, daily occurrence. Neptune also takes his duty on weapons very seriously, not desiring to optionally put them up for sale, or allowing anyone to steal them without proper consent. At times, especially in seasons 1-4, Neptune sometimes turns out to be an unlucky genius (somewhat acting as a comic-relief) who could get outsmarted by those who are usually less-smarter than himself (though this happens rarely). He even fails to avoid (yet miraculously survived) some threats like getting zapped, blown-up, and even struck by lightning (etc). His comical tendencies of becoming gullible gradually stopped from season 5 onwards. He displays an overall righteous persona, willing protect those who he sees as a friend, and a good team-player when it comes to competitions. Abilities & Weaponry Wind Blast: Like all Neptunian Serpents, Neptune's most basic form of defense is breathing loud, visible streaks of powerful wind. Wing Blast: In A Tale of Two Dragons, Neptune demonstrated the ability to make strong blasts of wind by flapping his wings with great force. Speed & Endurance: Neptune can fly for decent periods of time, as well as fight along with others without stopping to rest. His top speed is a bit over-average, but still cannot reach speeds as fast as Terra or Mercury. Swimming: Like Terra, Neptune is a great swimmer who can outwit his opponents either under or over the surface of water. This is especially notable where he had to fight a Waterhorn dragon from underwater, in Big-Buffed Warrior of a Dragon. Levitation: He has learned the ability to lift objects by will, and manipulate them in different ways. In fact, his power is often associated with a blue aura around his paws. This ability became used less often in later episodes. Health Regeneration: He is able to heal himself, usually after getting struck, burnt, or crushed. But unfortunately, this does not mean he is invulnerable to all harm. Trident: Neptune's primary weapon. Its designed mainly for water battles, or striking attacks. This is probably why he doesn't use it as often as the other dragons use their weapons. Intelligence & Inventions: Being incredibly creative and high in intellect, Neptune has a knack of creating a huge variety of weapons and tools, usually as an advantage to fight-off tough enemies. Fighting Style With the mix powerful blows and an incredible intellect, Neptune is a quick-learner at combat, usually when it comes to a scientific sense. He would take on his foes with extreme measures (quite literally) if he must, whether if he uses complex math or a method of physics & direction in order to make a perfect hit. It is apparent that he would rather rely on physical battle strategies than just using with his own gadgets. He is quick to think before acting, and carefully observes his enemies to reveal their advantages and weaknesses. Family Gallery Artwork Concepts Neptune2013.jpg|2013 Concept Neptune2015.jpg|2015 Concept Neptune2017.jpg|2017 Concept NeptuneExpressions.jpg|Expression Art Promos Specials The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Platinum Moonlight Episode/Special Covers Other Models Alternate Costumes Sprites Trivia * His signature color is a deep, vivid blue, which symbolizes the words "virtue", "water", and sometimes "technology". * His intelligent personality and tendency to survive things that would normally kill was inspired by the Looney Tunes character, Wile E. Coyote. * In some artwork, Neptune's distinctive-scar is mistakenly placed on his right eye instead of his left. }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons